


Love Day

by kitkat0723



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Derek Loves Valentines Day, Gen, M/M, Mentions of the Hale fire, Rebuilt Hale House, Softie Derek Hale, new Hale Pack, valentines day surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat0723/pseuds/kitkat0723
Summary: Moving back into the newly rebuilt building was everything Derek had wanted, even if he would never tell anyone else but Stiles. It also made it difficult to love bomb his pack, when most of the residents had super senses.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Cora Hale, Derek Hale & The Pack, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Love Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JoMouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoMouse/gifts).



> So this is actually my first Sterek Fic. I wanted to spread the love around today. I've read so many great fics for this fandom, I thought the writers who also read fic deserve something. 
> 
> Love Bomb(ing) - Usually a message or Video sent to those you are happy to have in your life. It can also include gifts and gestures of love. 
> 
> Big huge love to Shanachie for Beta reading this like lightning. 
> 
> Happy Love Day!

The Pack moved into the new Hale house on January first. For the last month, everyone had been getting used to everyone else's idiosyncrasies. They learned how to share bathrooms and living space. There were fights, sure but that was to be expected with a huge family, because that’s what they were, like theirs. Moving back into the newly rebuilt building was everything Derek had wanted, even if he would never tell anyone else but Stiles. It also made it difficult to love bomb his pack, when most of the residents had super senses.   
Moving away from Stiles, Derek got off of the bed, grabbing his phone at the last second, remembering his other surprise, and walked to the closet, pulling the doors back slowly and reaching past the stuff on the floor to the back where his bag was stashed. He grabbed the bouquet of roses and placed them on the bed where his head should be, then took out the smaller items inside, replacing the bag back to its rightful place. Derek moved swiftly out of the room, and down the hall towards Boyd and Erica’s room. At the door, he listened for sounds but found only soft snores. Placing the box of chocolate and a Basketball ticket at the door, he moved away and down towards Scott and Allison’s room. Once there, and before he could get caught, he left the switchblade with a carved wolf in the handle for Allison and another basketball ticket for Scott to match his and Boyd’s.    
For Lydia and Jackson, Derek left them tickets to some show in LA Lydia had wanted to see and for Issac and Danny, he’d left tickets to the art museum's latest installation. He’d just made it to the top of the stairs when his phone vibrated from his pocket. He moved swiftly down the stairs, and out of the door before answering.    
As his sister's voice floated through the air, Derek smiled. “Do you love it?” he asked her of the gift of tickets back to South America from where she was studying in England.   
“Of course I do Derek. I can’t believe you’re celebrating Valentine’s Day again.”    
Derek sighed, leaning up against one of the posts of the porch, he’d installed himself. “I’m happy, Cor. Our home is together, and full of life. I have Stiles and family.”    
He could hear Cora sniffling and wished he could reach through the phone and hug her to him. “I’m so glad for you Derek. I love you.”    
Derek’s chest felt tight, but not in the way it had in the past. Today it was full of love, and happiness. “I love you too. There are still some things I have to do.”    
His little sister sighed. “Alright. I’ll call you later.”    
“Happy Valentine’s Day.”    
“Happy Valentine’s Day, Der.”    
They disconnected and Derek walked back inside, straining his hearing to make sure no one else was up yet. Moving into the kitchen, he stepped towards the refrigerator and pulled the coffee beans from the freezer, and went about making coffee first, then started on a pack sized Valentine’s Day breakfast complete with cheesy, cliched pancake hearts, which he knew Issac would love. By the time he started on the scrambled eggs, sounds started from up the stairs, excited whispers, doors opening, then closing, and then the rushing of feet. Soon he was faced with members of his pack, looking at him.    
He gave them what he hoped was a bland glance, and turned back to the stove. “Someone grab the coffee pot. These are almost done.”    
The sounds of  _ his  _ Pack moving underfoot, made Derek fight to stop a smile from spreading. As he transferred the fluffy eggs to a plate, he felt two arms wrap around his waist, and a kiss placed onto the back of his neck, making him flush down to his toes.    
“Roses and breakfast. And I heard something about basketball?”    
Derek leaned back into Stiles, enjoying the feeling of having his mate wrapped around him. “Happy Valentine’s Day. Let me feed the kids.”    
Stiles laughed and grabbed his mug from the drying rack, the only one no one had grabbed, the Pack knew how Stiles was about his coffee and followed Derek into the Hale Dining room. Their pack had plates filled with food already but waited for Stiles and Derek to take their places at both ends of the table and get food before digging in. Everyone showed off their gifts and looked at Stiles.    
He sipped from his coffee cup, his brown eyes looking at Derek’s across the table. “Don’t look at me. Your gifts from me are still in the shed, which you’ll get after you clean up.”    
All heads whipped to Derek’s direction and he flushed, then sighed. “What?” He asked them.    
Lydia looked from Derek to everyone else, then looked back at Derek. “Thank you.”    
“You’re welcome.” Derek picked up his coffee cup and put an end to the conversation, letting everyone chatter about.    
Later in the day, he was sitting on the porch, enjoying the quiet and sounds of the Preserve when a car pulled down the long driveway towards their home, bringing every wolf and person from inside out to the steps. An unfamiliar car pulled up and Derek watched as his sister stepped out, a grin on her face.    
“This is one hell of a welcome home,” she laughed as she closed the door, stepping away from the car.    
Derek couldn’t believe his eyes. “Cora?”    
She grinned. “Surprise!”    
Derek stood up from his spot on the porch swing and the pack parted, chatting amongst each other, knowing Derek was the one who needed to hug his sister first. Derek scooped Cora up into his arms, scenting her, and just relishing in the fact that his little sister, the only blood family he had left was at home. Their home.   
He rested his head on Cora’s and held her close. “Where the hell did you call me from this morning?”    
“Dad’s Bathroom,” Stiles said, making Derek jump since he wasn’t paying attention to anything but his sister. “She got in last night.”    
Stiles threw his arms around both of them, and that was all the signal the Pack needed to descend the stairs to join the small pile. They stood there hugging each other until Cora wanted to go inside. Once she was shown to her room and had taken a shower, everyone moved to Derek and Stiles’s bedroom, since they had a double king bed, and everyone piled onto it, settling in for a day of movies and puppy cuddles. To Derek’s mind, it was the perfect way to spend Love day. With everyone he loved close, whether in the flesh or the love he felt in his heart. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are awesome. 
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr @kitkat0723


End file.
